


Sneaking Out in Shibuya

by BritHistorian



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Butler Cafe, Butlers, F/F, Food, Japan, Sneaking Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 04:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritHistorian/pseuds/BritHistorian
Summary: Their head bodyguard says they have to stay in the hotel all night, but Lisoo has other plans and takes Lisa along for the fun.





	Sneaking Out in Shibuya

"I'm sorry girls, I just don't have enough people to take you out to Shibuya tonight. My orders for today are strictly hotel-concert-hotel."

Sung-Jin, Blackpink's head of security for this trip truly did look sorry to have to tell the girls no. They knew it wasn't his fault and they weren't mad at him personally, but they were still disappointed at not being able to explore Shibuya after their big concert today.

"Come on. Let's get you back to your room. I had the hotel stock it with Disney DVDs for you, and as soon as I get you up there, I'll have them send up dinner. Thai or Korean tonight?"

Rosé said "Thai" at the same time that Jennie said "Korean." Sung-Jin laughed. "Both it is, then," he said. "Now, where's Jisoo?"

They all looked around the lobby and spotted Jisoo talking to a tour group of middle-aged women. Jennie called out to her, and Jisoo said her farewell to the ladies and rejoined the group.

As soon as Jisoo was within reach, Lisa grabbed her by the arm. "It's terrible!" she said, mock dramatically. "Sung-Jin is being a big meanie. He won't let us go to Shibuya and he's making us stay in and eat a delicious dinner and watch Disney movies!" She smiled at the security chief to make absolutely sure he knew she was joking.

Jisoo sighed and rolled her eyes. "Disney movies? How terrible! How will we ever cope? We'll just have to get dressed up anyway and have a big staying-in party."

Sung-Jin began shepherding the girls toward the elevator. "See? Jisoo's got the right idea. You can still have a fun night, and as hot as you girls are right now, I'm sure this won't be your last trip to Japan."

* * * * *

They made it back to their suite, and Jennie and Rosé had almost decided whether they wanted to watch _Beauty and the Beast_ or _Frozen_ when there was a knock at the door. Room service wheeled in a huge card laden with a variety of Korean and Thai food.

"Oh good!" Lisa said. "I'm starved!" She had opened one of the dishes and was about start serving herself when Jisoo grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

"Don't eat yet. Trust me."

Lisa stomped her foot and whined "But I'm hungry! So hungry!"

Jisoo took the plate out of her hands and put it back on the cart. "I had new dresses delivered here today for us. Let's go put them on!"

"I'll put it on after I eat. I don't want to risk getting food on my new dress. And did I mention that I'm hungry?"

Jisoo started pulling Lisa away from the food cart. "No, you're putting on your new dress now. In about fifteen minutes, you'll be very glad you did."

Jisoo pulled Lisa into their room, positioned her in front of her closet, then whipped open the closet door. Lisa let out an excited squeal when she saw a dress that definitely <em>hadn't</em> been there this morning. It was a beautiful Lolita confection, pale blue with lace and ruffles and petticoats. Knee high white stockings and a pair of black Maryjanes completed the outfit. Lisa was jumping up and down, practically vibrating with excitement. "Oh oh oh oh oh! It's so beautiful!"

"Well don't just stand there staring at it, put it on! We need to be ready real soon now."

"Ready for what?"

"You'll see, if you get dressed in time." Jisoo reached into her own closet and pulled out a dress that was the twin of Lisa's, but in yellow.

They hurried into their dresses, stopping only once... okay, twice... oh, at least three times for frantic kisses and caresses as Jisoo struggled to keep them on this mysterious schedule she seemed to have.

When they had finally gotten dressed and fixed their hair, they walked back into the other room. Rosé put her plate down and applauded them. "Woo! Pretty ladies!"

Lisa curtseyed and then twirled, always ready to show off for any audience. Jennie looked at Jisoo and narrowed her eyes. "You didn't get dressed up like this just to eat room service and watch movies..."

Jisoo was spared having to answer by a knock on the door. Jisoo quickly opened the door to admit a middle-aged Japanese woman wearing a grey raincoat and a brightly-colored crocheted hat.

"Everyone," Jisoo said, "this is Noriko-san, president of the Hokkaido Knitting and Crochet Society. I met her in the lobby earlier. Her club is here for their annual trip to Tokyo. Noriko-san, this is Jennie, Rosé, and Lisa. Now, in just a minute the rest of Noriko-san's club will be here and Lisa and I will be going down to the lobby with them."

Just then the door swung open again to reveal a group of several dozen raincoated, behatted women. Jisoo and Lisa were promptly swept up into the middle of this mob and quickly down the hall to the elevators. Jennie and Rosé stood in the doorway, watching as the group of women, concealing their friends in the middle, swept past their bodyguard without arousing so much as an extra blink.

"They're actually going to make it!" Rosé said, awestruck.

Jennie shook her head. "Why am I not surprised?"

* * * * *

"Well, here we are!"

"And just where is here? I don't understand why we had to take the train - we were already in Shibuya! Now we're all the way out in Ikebukuro, and I'm _starving_."

Jisoo laughed. "Just read the sign and you'll understand everything," she said.

Lisa read the sign. "Swallowtail Butler Cafe! I've wanted to go here forever! But you have to call months and months in advanced to get reservations..."

As Lisa trailed off sadly, Jisoo leaned in and planted a kiss on her full lips. "Oh, my sweet, innocent girl. Don't you ever change. Didn't you know that restaurants always keep a table in reserve, so that if, say, an internationally famous pop star calls up and says 'I'd like to take my girlfriend out to dinner tonight' they can say 'Certainly. We'll have a table waiting.'"

Lisa's eyes grew huge and she squealed with excitement. "Really?"

"Really! Now let's go."

Jisoo took Lisa's hand and let her into the cafe. A handsome man in a dark suit was waiting in the entryway. "Princess Lisa. Lady Jisoo. Welcome to swallowtail. My name is Akira and I will be your butler tonight. If you'll follow me, I'll show you to your booth."

As they followed the butler through the elegant cafe, Lisa leaned over to Jisoo and quietly said "Princess! Did you hear that? He called me Princess."

Jisoo smiled indulgently at her and squeezed her hand. "Well, you're my princess."

Akira led them to a private booth in the back corner of the cafe. There were two teacups and saucers - a blue one for Lisa and a yellow on for Jisoo - on one side of the table so they could sit next to each other and, somehow, a hot pot of tea waiting for them. After he helped them into the booth, Akira poured them each a cup of tea and turned to Lisa and said "Princess, Lady Jisoo has gone ahead and ordered dinner for the two of you. It will be out momentarily."

As Akira turned and left, Lisa turned to Jisoo. "You already ordered?"

Jisoo nodded.

"But how did you know what I'd want?"

Jisoo laughed softly. "Lise, as many times as you've talked about wanting to go to a butler cafe and what you imagined it would be like, how could I not know?"

Just then Akira returned, set a small quiche in front of each girl, bowed, and disappeared.

Lisa was practically quivering with excitement, and Jisoo was sure that had they not been in such a fancy restaurant she would have squealed with joy. "It's just like I imagined it!" she whispered. Jisoo smiled and leaned in for a kiss - she loved making Lisa happy.

The kiss was a short one, though, as the girls quickly turned their attentions to their dinner. They were, after all, quite hungry from the concert earlier that day. As they finished the quiche, Jisoo rang the bell to summon their butler. In a matter of moments he had whisked away the dinner dishes, poured them more tea, and set up a chocolate fondue in front of them. Before he left, he closed the curtains on their booth halfway, so they could still see the rest of the cafe, but they had some degree of privacy.

Lisa looked greedily at the fondue plate: Mochi, fruit, marshmallows, sponge cake, dried fruit, and nama-choco with a pot of melted chocolate staying warm over a candle to dip it all in. She reached for a strawberry, but Jisoo playfully swatted her hand away.

"Princesses don't feed themselves fondue. That's what they have ladies in waiting for." She picked up the strawberry Lisa had been reaching for, dipped it in the chocolate, and - being careful not to drop any on her dress - fed it to her. Lisa closed her eyes in bliss as the rich dark chocolate hit her tongue. When she finished the strawberry, she pointed to a piece of mochi for next, then a piece of sponge cake. Jisoo noticed that Lisa seemed to be enjoying ordering her around, and filed this away as something to explore later.

Over the next half hour they ate almost all of the fondue plate, the bites interspersed with kisses and nibbles to clean up flecks of chocolate gone astray. As Jisoo was leaning back from one kiss, a movement by the front door caught her eye - Sung-Jin had just walked into the cafe!

Thinking quickly, Jisoo leaned back in the booth and rang the bell to summon their butler. When he arrived, mere moments later, she handed him her credit card as she said "That man who just walked in the door is the princess's ex-boyfriend. Is there any way we can leave without him knowing we were here?"

"Certainly. Give me just a moment." He closed the curtains on their booth as he left to find the head butler.

Confused, Lisa turned to Jisoo. "What's going on?"

Jisoo took her hand and leaned in. "Sung-Jin's here. Don't worry, I'll get you out of here and back to the hotel without him seeing us."

Just then Akira returned. He handed Jisoo her credit card and said "If you'll follow me, Princess, I'll get you out of here safely."

As they exited the booth, Jisoo noticed that the screens dividing the cafe into sections had been rearranged so that there was a path from their booth to an emergency exit that was totally hidden from the front door. They quickly left the cafe, pausing only to turn and wave good-bye to Akira as they rushed to the train station.

* * * * *

When they got back to their hotel room, they quickly changed into their pajamas and jumped into their beds, ready to pretend they had never left.

During the course of the night, Jisoo woke up just once, to discover that Lisa had climbed into bed with her and spooned up around her. She just cuddled up tighter and went back to sleep.

The next morning, they all got dressed and packed and ready to go do the airport. They then went down to the lobby to meet Sung-Jin and go to brkfast.

"Good morning!" Sung-Jin was in a remarkably good mood this morning, considering he'd probably stayed on duty all night. "I hope you all enjoyed your movie marathon and none of you tried to sneak out _to Shibuya_." The way he made eye contact with Jisoo and put a slight emphasis on the words "to Shibuya" told her he knew they'd done _something_ , he just wasn't sure what. "Of course, if you had tried, I don't know how you would have slipped past the guards on duty. And if you had managed to slip out, who knows what might have happened - I would have been worried sick until I knew you were back."

Lisa opened her mouth, about to say something, but Jisoo quickly elbowed her in the ribs to stop her. "I'm sure if any of us had tried it," Jisoo said quickly, "we'd realize the next morning that it wasn't _entirely_ a good idea. I'm sure we'd have enjoyed going out, but we'd be sorry to have worried you."

Sung-Jin pondered this a moment, then nodded thoughfully. "Makes sense. Now, who wants breakfast?"

Lisa started bouncing up and down. "I do! Do they have waffles?" Everyone laughed - after last night's events, things were pretty much back to normal.


End file.
